Talk:M-28 Utility Remote-Detonated Explosive Device
Has anyone had any success using these? You are also provided 4 of them in the pre-order version.. I've never had more success with them than a concussion grenade 00:57, February 17, 2012 (UTC) frakin' brilliant, but more common? without any preorder is there any other places to get these? like infinite sources as long as you have the cash? common marketers places, thugs shops, name it? becuase they have the same effect as concussiion grenades, they are just more awesome since you have the option to turn their explosions on! furthermore i say they should be more common, or a place to reload your inventory with them like an ammo crate with (00) ammount of them (very rare to find, fills inventory full of them) or something a tad more acessable than a freakin' DLC. Carry This Per the description "The user can detonate the package with radio remote trigger or using either direct fire-targeting" .... on some distant battlefield...... "Here, son!" yells the seargent at the private while he hands him a blue gel pack. The private nervously takes the pack. "Shove that in the pocket on the front of your armored vest," the seargent explains to the private. "Um, ok, sarge!" the private complies. "Now, listen here, Jones, I need you to run up that embankment and stick that to the side of that pillbox so our company can advance," the seargent barks his order while pointing behind him with his left arm. Both soldiers duck down lower and grab their helmets as an explosion on the embankment sends chunks of debris raining down on them. "Got it?!" demands the seargent. "Ye-yeah-yes, Sarent!" stammers the private. "Outstanding!" barks the seargent. "Now get going!" he yells as he shoves the private off in the general direction of the enemy rifle bunker. Dutifully, the private runs up the hill towards the incomming fire, accompanied by a few other volunteered souls to his left and right. Suddenly, an explosion to the private's left knocks him down. He looks left and doesn't see the soldier who was there but a second ago. The private shackily rights himself and continues up the hill. An explosion to his right knocks him down again. "My God!" Jones exclaims. Again he gets up and makes his way ever closer to the pill box. He hears bullets whizzing by him and he ducks down. One hits him in the arm, near the pocket of his vest. "Aggrh!" screams Jones. "Come on! I can do this!" he yells some self encouragement or dilusion, he wasn't sure which. He surges forward another three steps. He is within throwing distance of the pillbox. Quickly, he snaps his left arm toward his vest pocket to retrieve the blue back his seargent gave him to toss onto the enemy fortification. Jones feels something strike him hard in his vest and then suddenly, he was looking down at the ground as he began floating upwards towards the sky. "Damn it!" exclaims Jones' seargent as he watches the debris fly from where Jones used to be. "These packs are terrible!" "Yep, what were they thinking," comments his butter bar. "Someone bring me that rocket launcher!" orders the seargent. 03:51, November 7, 2014 (UTC)L.Nova